The Iron Bull
by Andrew-James-Higgins
Summary: It has been eight months since John Marston was free from the american governments black mailing ways, And now Agent Edgar Ross has returned for John's services as tension between America and Mexico are back as the Mexican military has a secret weapon.


The Iron Bull

By Andrew J. Higgins

Chapter 1

Back In The Saddle

John Marston had been sitting on his rocker next to the warm fireplace and his wife Abigail had been sitting across from him reading a book about poetry, John never thought much of poetry but he had seen that his wife adored it, so he was always willing to listen to her when she spoke of it either next to the fireplace or in bed.

Then John had realised his son Jack was not with them, Jack usually lay on the bear fur which him and John had skinned a couple of months ago, Then John shouted at the the top of his voice,

'' Jack were are you boy ''

he was then immediatley answered with a distant voice '' Im outside pa ''

'' Well get in here its getting dark ''

'' oh pa a couple more minutes ''

'' Dont make me ask again boy, now get in here ''

then the the one sided argument was interupted by a caring voice '' Jack please do what your father says ''

'' Okay mom ''

Moments later a dark haired boy entered into the families sitting room his face was looking very agitated to the fact of not being able to stay outside for any longer, he then sat on the bear rug and curiously looked around him,

John immediatley noticed that look and said

'' What you lost this time Jack ''

'' I ain't lost anything i just can't find my book '' snapped Jack

John rolled his eyes as he thought '' lost '' and '' can't find '' meant the same thing

his mother then said '' Your book is in your room, i put it there ''

Jack got of the rug and then hurried towards his room then his fathers words had caught up with him

'' You can stay in that room and read, that'l teach you to snap at me boy ''

'' son of a bi.. ''

'' ..don't you dare boy ''

Jack then marched to his room not saying another word or even crossing eyes with his father, then Abigail put down her book looked at john and then he said

'' What ''

''He may get the reading from me but he's got your mouth ''

'' okay ill give you that, now am going to bed, goodnight ''

'' Goodnight john ''

John got of his rocker took of his hat and sat it on the table on his way out then walked down the hall towards the bedroom, he admired the paintings on the wall, entered his room, pulled back the sheets, got in his bed and then pulled the sheets back over him. He then immediatley thought of Dutch, Bill and Escuella, Not a day went by were he did not think about his old gang buddies who he was forced to kill to save the ones he loved. He then started to blink heavily and went into a deep sleep. He found himself standing in the dessert and in front of him was the body of Bill Williamson John went to step forward but the body looked up at John and chuckled '' you ain't nothing but one of those lousy govement boys now, i'll be seeing you in hell John HAHAHAHA! ''

John turned around to run but was now facing a cell door with another body in his path, He knew this eery scene it was the body of Javier Escuella and the same as Bill the body looked at John and said

'' I hope your family is alright , cause i got a daughter and wife who will be waiting for me to come home ''

John then looked around to be confronted by Dutch Van Der Linde standing at a snowy cliffside and he calmly said

'' You know you were my favourite, I trusted you i hope you know that John ''

then he saw all three of his old companions before his eyes and they began to shout his name '' JOHN! JOHN! JOHN! ''

at that moment John had woke up to the voice of his beloved wife shouting his name

'' John you'r breakfast is ready ''

'' Alryt, Ima comin ''

John had kicked the sheets of himself and got up, releived that his nightmare was over he walked straight out the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He seen Abigail putting out his breakfast of eggs and bacon with fresh bread he sat at the table and looked to the the other side of the table to find a plate of scraps instead of Jack, He then asked his wife

'' Abigail were's Jack ''

'' He's ontop of the silo with the binoculars '' she answered

'' I told you i don't like him up there ''

'' he's seventeen let him content himself, When you were seventeen you were robbing stores ''

'' yeah wel... ''

'' DAD, DAD '' screamed Jack

John in a sudden panic pushed himself away from the table and sprinted outside, Knocking over the chair he sat on in the process.

'' Wer'e are you boy''

'' DAD, Theres someone coming ''

John had looked towards the entrance of his ranch and seen none other than Agent Edgar Ross who was grinning back at him and he casually blurted

'' Mr Marston your services are needed once more ''

John snapped '' Whats to stop me shooting you now, what makes you think ill help you now ''

'' We have you'r Uncle ''

John was shocked and hoping to fool Agent Ross he said '' What makes you think i need that waste of space back ''

'' I know you John as much a fool as your uncle is you want him safe, Now how about that drink you offered ''

Agent Ross grinned as he knew he was not offered a drink and kept grinning as John indicated him into his home with his hand.


End file.
